


strawberries and cigarettes (always taste like you)

by gguksroulette



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bad Boy Im Jaebum | JB, Cute Choi Youngjae, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, it’s just a tiny cute fic, i’ve been listening to the love simon soundtrack and i got inspired, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gguksroulette/pseuds/gguksroulette
Summary: A quick text, and that was it. A small ringing to signal a notification, and that was it. One sentence, and that was it. Youngjae had fallen for Jaebum’s tactics.





	strawberries and cigarettes (always taste like you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so, yeah, this is totally a basic fic/title, but i’ve been listening to this song so much and i’m FINALLY inspired to write something. so, yeah, i hope you guys like it!!

_I’m_ _outside_.

A quick text, and that was it. A small ringing to signal a notification, and that was it. One sentence, and that was it. Youngjae had fallen for Jaebum’s tactics.

It was currently 11:00 PM, but that wasn’t the latest time Youngjae had gotten a text from the older. there had been times when it was 3 AM and the blonde haired boy would be awoken by the consistent ringing of his phone, telling him Jaebum was outside and impatient.

Going to the window and looking through the blinds, Youngjae had his eyes on the dark haired boy. He was leaned against his motorcycle, dark leather jacket protecting him from the cold winds. Youngjae noticed one thing that was different about his stature, though: he was holding a helmet. Never before did the elder bring a helmet with him, which meant something different was going to happen. They were probably going to go somewhere.

The blonde moved his head away from the window and peeked outside of his doorway, making sure his parents had went to bed. When he noticed that no lights were on and no late time television shows could be heard, he lightly closed his door again and went back over to the window.

By now, Youngjae had gotten quite used to sneaking out. He realized that you don’t need to take your time opening the window, but you just open it all at once. The slower you went, the more noise it made. The first night he had tried that he had been caught, giving his parents the light excuse that he had gotten hot in his room and needed some fresh air. After a light scolding, they left him alone, and he was left to go see Jaebum, anyway.

Two clicks of a lock and one push of a window frame and the exit was opened. Youngjae easily slipped out, due to practice of him trying to escape for a fire. You see, Youngjae was a very careful person. He always listened to the rules, prepared for the worst, and went the extra mile. Two years ago, that Youngjae would be screaming at this Youngjae to get inside, to not let that rebellious boy ruin his record. This Youngjae didn’t mind, though. He quite liked that rebellious boy.

“About time.”

A smooth voice cut Youngjae out of his thoughts, causing him to look up and see Jaebum smirking down at him. It always felt better seeing the boy in person, and not through a glass window.

“You’re here earlier than usual.”

“Yeah, well, it’ll take a bit to get to our destination.”

That was when Youngjae finally eyed the helmet that Jaebum’s right hand held. So they _were_ going somewhere.

“Where’s our destination?” Youngjae asked, surprised by the fact that he had no hesitation in his voice. He was ready to go.

Jaebum couldn’t help but smirk at the younger. He held out the helmet for Youngjae to take before finally speaking. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

…

 

Rush. That was all Youngjae could feel as the wind beat against his face. His hands clasped around Jaebum’s torso, hanging on for dear life. The younger couldn’t see it, but he just knew how wide Jaebum was grinning.

Nothing had ever felt like this. The rush of the wind, the excitement in his stomach, the warmth of the body in front of him. Youngjae felt like he was on cloud 9. He could definitely get used to going on rides like this. Definitely.

It was over sooner than Youngjae had liked, but he didn’t mind, for Jaebum’s pretty hands reached out and gently removed the helmet off of Youngjae’s head. The blonde couldn’t help but blush, especially when Jaebum put on a full smile over the helmet hair. Those beautiful fingers reached out and smoothed down the blonde locks, causing a warmth to go through his whole body.

Still sitting on the bike, but now moving his body so that both of his legs are on one side, Youngjae watched as the raven haired boy took out his pack of cigarettes. Calm hands removed a single stick and placed it between the teeth of the owner. The blonde licked his own lips as he stared at the lips of the other: pretty pink ones that looked absolutely stunning.

Youngjae’s thoughts were interrupted as he noticed a lighter being brought up past Jaebum’s lips, causing Youngjae’s hand to snap up and grab the one that was holding the lighter.

An odd glare came off of Jaebum’s face, but he was interrupted before he could say anything on the subject.

“Let me do it.”

Jaebum stared for a moment, then brought his arm down, handing over the lighter. Youngjae grabbed it, his own hands shaking now, as he brought it back up to those pretty lips. He had no idea that he knew how to use a lighter, but his instincts took over and managed to easily light the cigarette, despite the small winds that fought against the flame.

Those small winds were what caused Youngjae to shiver, realizing that he had forgotten to bring a jacket. He was surprised at himself for forgetting, but even more surprised at Jaebum not saying anything about it. That surprising factor was soon explained, however, when Jaebum let out a puff of smoke between his lips and manuevered himself so that he could take his fitted leather jacket off and place it on the younger.

Youngjae immediately felt the warmth of the larger jacket over his shoulders, and couldn’t help but nuzzle himself into the black material. It smelled of smoke and vanilla, of cologne and freshly cut grass. It smelled of Jaebum.

“Better?” the elder asked, smoke protruding from his lips as he spoke each syllable. Youngjae nodded, moving his nose away from the fresh scents of Jaebum.

“Better.”

 

…

 

They stayed like that for a while, Jaebum standing while Youngjae sat at his bike, enjoying the warmth coming from both the seat and the jacket.

It wasn’t until Jaebum lit up another stick that Youngjae decided to speak again.

“Can I try?”

Another glare of confusion swept past Jaebum’s face. Youngjae could understand why. The teacher’s pet, straight-a student was asking to try a breath of a cancer stick. It was shocking, of course, but it was what Youngjae wanted. He was tired of being the perfect boy. He was ready to be who he wanted to be.

“Suit yourself,” Jaebum replied, taking the lit cigarette from his lips and handing it over to Youngjae. The blonde hesitantly took it, not expecting to be using the cigarette Jaebum already had in those pretty lips of his. When he placed it in his own lips, he couldn’t focus on the taste of the cigarette. All he thought of was the taste of Jaebum that lingered on the stick. The taste he was so eager to try.

Youngjae’s inexperience with smoking nearly caused him to choke, smoke filling his lungs in the wrong way as he took too deep of a breath. The cigarette fell out from between his teeth and fell against the wet grass beneath him. Jaebum was quick to stomp it out before reaching out towards the blonde, lightly hitting him on the back to help him get over the choking fit.

When the coughing finally stopped, Jaebum caressed the side of the blonde’s face, cold rings hitting against warm cheeks. Youngjae’s face administered pure adoration as he stared up at the other boy with the widest puppy eyes.

“I don’t think smoking is for you,” Jaebum said lightly, dragging his thumb over Youngjae’s cheek and watching the younger lean into the touch.

Safe. Youngjae felt safe.

“You’re right,” the blonde replied, his head tilted so that he was still leaning against Jaebum’s hands. His brain told him to look Jaebum in the eyes, in those pretty, dark eyes, but he was distracted when the prettiest smile flashed past his lips. Those lips, the ones that were so pink and perfect, the ones that Youngjae wanted to feel against his own.

He had imagined it before, how their kisses would go. Smooth at first, light and caring, then turning into something dangerous. Hands roaming each other’s hair, light tugging, before teeth would be clashing. They could kiss on the bike, on the grass, on the roof. They could kiss wherever, and it would be all that Youngjae ever wanted. He had imagined it so many times that it felt as if he already knew the taste.

“We should go,” Jaebum stated, grabbing the helmet off of the ground. Youngjae nodded, expecting the elder to hand him the helmet, yet he didn’t. He placed the helmet on the blonde head himself, strapping it so that it would fit snuggly. The large mouth guard hid it, but you could tell by Youngjae’s eyes that he was smiling from ear to ear.

 

…

 

The ride home was a lot warmer with Jaebum’s jacket on. Youngjae didn’t mind the cold on the way there, but he certainly felt better with the leather wrapped around him.

The rush of the ride was soon gone once again as Jaebum stopped at the curb next to Youngjae’s house. He stood up and took his helmet off, handing it over to Jaebum. Just as Jaebum was about to decline it and tell him to keep it, Youngjae stopped him. “My parents will wonder why I have a helmet. It’s just better if you keep it.”

Jaebum nodded, understanding the younger’s request.

“But remember to bring it every time you come, from now on.”

The elder couldn’t help the smile that creeped past his lips, causing Youngjae to stare at the pretty pink again. This obsession was becoming too much.

“Well, I’ll see you—“ Youngjae was just about to reply, but he was the one interrupted this time as Jaebum pulled him down on his lap and connected their lips.

The kiss was soft. Their lips did nothing but drag over one another until Jaebum became impatient and looped his hands through blonde locks, pulling them closer to one another. A light gasp escaped Youngjae’s lips, granting access for the elder’s tongue to join. The younger hummed into the kiss, moving his hands from his sides to wrap around Jaebum’s shoulders.

Light to dangerous, soft to rough, imagination to reality. The kiss was exactly how Youngjae had wanted it to be.

After pulling away, Youngjae’s face was blushed as red as it could be. He was embarrassed by it until the elder grinned once more, lightly pecking his lips against his blushed cheeks. “You look like a strawberry. My strawberry.”

Youngjae didn’t think he could ever feel so warm. The jacket was helping, but the name finished it off.

“Your strawberry.”

 

…

 

Youngjae was left with one last peck before having to go inside. He quickly made his way through the window and shut it just as fast, laying down on his bed immediately. The leather jacket engulfed him, still, but he didn’t mind. He wrapped it around himself even tighter, basking in the scent of the rebellious boy. His rebellious boy.

A light ringing signalled that he had gotten another text. Youngjae quickly got his phone out, hoping the text would be from that boy.

After noticing that, somehow, it was past 3 AM, Youngjae opened his phone and read his latest message. The largest grin showed up on his equally pink lips.

_You_ _taste_ _like_ _strawberries_ _too_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! if you want, give me a follow on twitter @jungooahh ! i


End file.
